


cause nobody saves me baby the way you do

by darlingjustdont



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Firefighter AU, Fluff, I really don't know what this is, M/M, Zayn is a teacher, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjustdont/pseuds/darlingjustdont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Zayn takes the easy silence that falls to look at Liam, really look. He's dressed in the standard costume, with a vest showing underneath the unzipped top. His hair's short and the smudges of soot on his face just make him look better. Zayn thinks it a little unfair, honestly. He doubts he'd look that good after putting out a fire.</em><br/>He opens his mouth to ask about Liam's job, standard questions really, and "When do you get off work?" comes out instead. </p><p> </p><p>Liam is a firefighter and saves Zayn. And makes him burn. It's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause nobody saves me baby the way you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> so this is a very very very very late birthday present for zeina. i love you and i hope you like this- you've always fought for fireman liam and so here he is. you're the worst.
> 
> thank you to adri for alternating between holding my hand and kicking my butt when i whined about this fic. i'm a little bit ehhh about it, but such things happen and you made it good. 
> 
> title from fireproof, because naturally. also i literally know nothing about firefighters or anything so please keep that in mind. 
> 
> enjoy xx

“Zayn, you’re smoking.”

“Thank you, Harry. I quite like this outfit myself.” He glances down at his dark jeans and band t-shirt, neglecting to mention that it’s probably one he’s nicked off of Harry.

“No, I mean your arm is on fire.”

Now that he’s mentioned it, Zayn can feel an uncomfortable heat on his bicep. He rips off his jacket and throws it down on the ground, stomping the flames out. “How the fuck did that happen?”

“You got too close to the candle, mate,” Niall says and he nods behind Zayn. Zayn shudders and steps on his jacket again. Niall sniffs the air. “There’s still something on fire.”

The alarm goes off and they turn towards the candle that’s now lit the curtains aflame.

“Do you think it’ll stop if we wave a towel at it?” Harry wonders and the other two roll their eyes.

“I don’t think this is like when we accidentally burn the popcorn,” says Zayn as the sprinklers start, drenching them all in chemically-smelling liquid.

Harry tilts his head up and frowns. “That’s never happened before.” Zayn yanks on his hood.

“Hazza, we’re leaving now because those flames are reaching the ceiling.” Harry lets himself be dragged out the door and accepts his phone from Niall.

“Thanks for grabbing this, mate,” he says, waving it around. Niall winks at him.

“I don’t think that’s standard evacuation procedure. You’re supposed to leave everything behind, yeah?” says Zayn.

“Well, you didn’t exactly stop drop and roll when you were on fire.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

“My pleasure,” he says and grins. Zayn elbows him in the side and dodges his answering hip.

“Children,” chides Niall, “behave while we’re escaping from a fire. It’s unsafe.”

“Sod off, Niall.”

Zayn elbows the blond. “I’m the oldest, you git. Who are you calling a child?”

“Absolutely no one.”

They pour outside, nodding at the neighbours they know and stopping at the huddle of girls that live across the hall.

“Were you in the shower?” Niall asks Jade. She hitches her towel up and glares at him.

“Obviously,” she says with a shiver as the rest of the group laughs. Niall goes a little pink and Harry hands her his sweatshirt. “Won’t you be cold?”

“Harry’s a heater,” Zayn explains and the other three girls clamour into his side. Zayn rolls his eyes at Harry’s smug expression, figuring this could’ve been his plan all along. Fucker.

Jade and Niall are having some sort of intense conversation and Perrie, Leigh-Anne and Jesy are teasing Harry, so he goes and talks to Eleanor who’s nearby.

“Did you lot burn the popcorn again?” she says teasingly and he grimaces.

“Knocked over one of Harry’s candles, actually. The curtain caught on fire.”

Eleanor laughs and shakes her head. “Typical.”

“We’ve never done that before!”

“You have set the alarms off for smoking weed, though.”

“Yeah, but this is the first time there’s been a proper, scary fire. They had to call the firemen and everything.”

“Firefighters, darling,” she corrects, patting his arm. “Let’s not be exclusive.”

“Excuse me, love,” one of the afore-mentioned firefighters says, stopping in front of them. He pulls off his helmet, fixes his hair and smiles in a way he undoubtedly thinks is winning. “I’ve just rescued a kitten and I was wondering if it was yours?” He reaches into his coat and produces a very small, very disgruntled kitten.

“I’m afraid I’ve never seen it before,” Eleanor says slowly, exchanging an amused glance with Zayn.

“It is a she,” the boy says icily before catching himself and smiling again. “And I thought for sure a cat this pretty would belong to a lady just as beautiful.”

“Did you just compare me to a cat?”

“Louis,” shouts another firefighter. “What are you doing?”

“He’s telling us about the cat he saved,” Zayn explains as the first one— Louis?— hurriedly stuffs the meowing kitten back into his coat, swearing under his breath.

The second man peers at it and bursts into laughter. “You did not just rescue that cat,” he breathes between his giggles. Louis looks affronted.

“I did save it!” Louis cries, frowning at him. “I did!”

“From Brit, maybe. Hold on, did you bring Rosie all the way here? From the station? To fight a fire?”

“Maybe?”

“…why?”

“To try and pick up girls, most likely,” Zayn whispers but it’s not quite quiet enough. The second firefighter smacks the first on the back of the head and then turns to Eleanor and Zayn with a frown.

“That’s our station cat. I’m so sorry about Louis. He’s not creepy, I promise,” he says earnestly and Eleanor smiles at him.

“Can’t say I’ve ever been hit on via cat before,” she says and the first boy perks up.

“Surely I should get a date out of that. Points for originality? I’ll take you to dinner?”

“Shut up, Lou,” the other one says at the same time Eleanor shrugs.

“Maybe dinner’s a little much, but we can go for a coffee later.”

“Wicked,” he breathes and sticks out his hand. “I’m Louis, by the way. And this is Liam.”

“And Rosie’s in his pocket,” Liam adds. Zayn introduces him and Eleanor as Liam rubs at his head with a hand. He frowns when it comes away dirty and pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket to clean off with. Making a pleased sound, he grins at Zayn and shrugs. “Much better.”

“D’you think it’s safe enough to go inside?” Jade asks, coming over with Niall on her heels. Harry and the three girls shuffle towards them as well. “I’m still wet and it’s bloody freezing.”

Louis squints at the building and tilts his head to the side. “Dunno. I can go ask Paul, if you’d like.”

“Why’s there a lump on your chest?” Niall asks, pointing. Louis glances down.

“Oh, it’s our cat.”

Harry lights up. “Can I hold it?” Louis dumps Rosie into his hands and the kitten shakes there for a moment. The girls coo and crowd around to pet it. Zayn and Eleanor do the necessary introductions.

“Do you know your sleeve is singed?” Liam asks Zayn quietly as the rest chatter. “Just a bit.”

Zayn glances over his shoulder in an attempt to see. “That’s how this whole thing started. I knocked a candle over.”

“That’s unfortunate,” says Liam, only laughing a little. “I don’t think anything was harmed. Just your shirt.”

“And the curtains. And my jacket.”

“True.”

Zayn takes the easy silence that falls to look at Liam, really look. He’s dressed in the standard costume, with a vest showing underneath the unzipped top. His hair’s short and the smudges of soot on his face just make him look better. Zayn thinks it a little unfair, honestly. He doubts he’d look that good after putting out a fire.

He opens his mouth to ask about Liam’s job, standard questions really, and “When do you get off work?” comes out instead. Zayn feels his cheeks flush in mortification as Liam quirks an eyebrow.

“I’m done after I go home and change, really. Why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee? To say thank you for saving us and whatnot.”

Liam grins at him and Zayn goes weak at the knees. But only a bit. “You don’t have to. It’s my job, innit?”

“Please go,” Niall groans. “Zayn’s not been on a date in ages and I’m tired of hearing him moan about it.”

Zayn’s eyes go wide and he looks at Liam, panicked. “I didn’t mean it like a date, I swear—“

“But Liam would love to go on a date, wouldn’t you Payno?” interrupts Louis, jabbing him with an elbow. Liam’s gone curiously silent. “If you wanted it to be a date.”

“He does,” Niall says confidently and Zayn idly makes a note to sit on him later.

“Um,” Zayn says, and you could never tell he studied English in uni. “Um.”

“A coffee sounds wonderful,” Liam blurts out, face red. “I’ve just got to go back to the station. I could come by after?”

“You do know where we live,” says Harry. “We’ll make sure he’s ready.” Niall nods and Louis grins at them all from behind Liam.

Zayn is going to kill them all. Violently. Without mercy.

He’s still pondering murder methods when Niall and Harry shove him out the door and lock it behind him.

“Go on, Zayner!” Harry cheers.

“What if I don’t want to date him, though?” he calls through the wall.

“You do! He’s just your type.”

“He is not!”

“Is too!” Niall crows. “Sexy as everything and muscular enough to pin you against the bed when you fuck—“ A loud thump sounds. Zayn feels sick.

“Sorry about that. Niall was being a wanker, as always. He’ll be quiet now!”

“Harry, what have you done to him?” Zayn asks, only a little worried.

“Nothing too permanent! Now go and have fun, but be back at nine.”

“That’s six hours from now.”

“Midnight then, if you don’t think you’ll have enough time.”

Zayn shakes his head and takes the stairs two at a time. “We’re just going to a cafe. It’s not going to take nine bloody hours.”

He’s still mumbling when Liam walks up in a flannel shirt and a cheery smile.

“Erm, hi.”

“Hi,” Zayn echoes, fairly sure that he’s blushing. “Do you have any places you want to go, or…”

“Nah, I’m not too familiar with this area, actually. Wherever you’d like.”

“There’s a really nice coffee shop down the road. Or, if you don’t like coffee, we can get a kebab or something?”

Liam shrugs. “Coffee sounds nice.”

Zayn nods and points in the direction they’re supposed to go. It takes about five minutes to get there and about four for Zayn to realise he’s fucked.

Liam is funny and sweet and kind and Niall might be right. Not that he’d tell Niall that Liam is his type, but oh well.

They get their drinks to go and wander around in the park—“I’ve been stuck inside all day, except when we went to your flat and I wouldn’t mind the fresh air?”— talking about everything.

“My favourite movie’s _The Dark Knight_ , I think,” Liam says earnestly, and everything about him is earnest. Zayn’s endeared, really. “I love superheroes.”

“Me too! I like Marvel, though. _The Winter Soldier_ was wicked _._ ”

“Steve Rogers is—oh hello!” Liam says as a dog runs up, tail wagging excitedly at them. Liam grins and kneels down by the dog. “You look like a happy pup!”

Zayn swallows hard and pretends he isn’t internally swooning as Liam chatters nonsense to the dog.

“Roland!” someone yells, exasperation evident. “I’m sorry, he got away.”

“It’s not a problem,” assures Liam. “We love dogs. Well, at least I do.”

“I do too,” Zayn says but it’s a little delayed. The woman sighs and clips a leash to the dog’s collar.

“He decided to go for a run and I couldn’t catch him in time. Sorry again!”

Liam waves her apologies off and scratches Roland’s head. The woman smiles at them both and shows off a few of Roland’s tricks. Liam is delighted and Zayn is endeared.

Three more dogs run up to them in the hour they’re about. Liam must be some sort of dog magnet.

“Do you have, like, superpowers or summat? They all seem to love you,” Zayn comments and Liam laughs.

“I just really like dogs. All animals, but especially dogs. We have one at the station named Brit and she’s really old, but the sweetest thing ever.”

“That’s sick.”

The corners of Liam’s eyes crinkle and he leans down to pet the next one’s head. The owner looks a little sheepish, but talks to them for a few minutes as they throw a ball for the dog.

When it finally gets dark, Zayn swears and looks down at his watch. “Shit, it’s getting late and I haven’t even thought about what I’m supposed to do tomorrow.”

“Where do you work?”

“I’m an art teacher for primary schoolers,” Zayn says sheepishly. He always gets strange looks when he mentions his job, like it’s weird for a man to be teaching little kids or summat. But Liam just hums.

“That sounds like an amazing job. I love little kids.”

“They’re something,” he says with a smile. “There’s this one—name’s Georgie— and he is a devil. He got into the glitter once and poured it into his neighbour’s hair. It was awful.”

“Oh god,” laughs Liam. “That does sound like a problem.”

“Yeah.” He reaches up and ruffles his hair. “I do actually have to go and plan.”

“That’s okay. Here, I’ll walk you back?”

Liam sees Zayn to his flat and shifts his weight, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Thank you,” Zayn says quietly. “That was really nice. I was thinking— do you want to go again? Like, you don’t have to but I had a lot of fun and you’re really nice and I dunno—“

Liam lights up and Zayn feels something twist in his belly. He opens his mouth to say something and then hesitates, rocking on his heels. Quick as a flash, he leans forward and presses a little kiss to Zayn’s cheek before falling back and blushing.

“Was that a yes?” Zayn mumbles, only slightly stunned. Liam lets out a breathy laugh and nods. It’s Zayn’s turn to blush. “Fucking ace,” he says unthinkingly.  “Wait a mo’, how am I supposed to contact you? Shall l set another fire and hope you come to my rescue?”

That makes Liam laugh even harder and he stuffs his hands into his pockets. “The thought that you’d commit arson for me is flattering, but you can just text me. Here, I’ll give you my number—“ he rattles one off as Zayn types it into his phone and sends a message to Liam.

“Done,” he says, locking it and putting it in his pocket.

“Fucking ace,” Liam echoes. He gives a small wave. “I’ll see you later, then?”

“Yeah. Goodnight, then.”

“Night.”

Zayn doesn’t watch him go, but he thinks about it. He’s pretty pleased at his self control that he doesn’t, actually, and that he doesn’t smack Niall and Harry’s laughing arses when he walks by.

Liam takes him to the theatre on their second date. It’s not far, and it’s still quite nice out, so they walk.

“What made you want to want to be a firefighter, anyway?” Zayn asks as he picks at some leftover finger paint on his hand.

“Dunno,” Liam says, tucking his lip between his teeth. “I liked the idea of saving people.”

“Like being a superhero, innit?”

“Yeah, I reckon.”

“Do you at least get a cape?”

“I think that would be a hazard when fighting a fire, honestly,” Liam tells him, patting his arm. “It would be wicked, though.”

Zayn smiles and glances down to where their hands are dangling side by side. It would be so easy to reach over and tangle their fingers together. He wonders if that’s too presumptuous for a second date.

But Liam’s so nice and his hand had felt so gentle on his arm and fuck, he’s going to do this. He takes Liam’s hand in his and holds his breath, face pink, until he sees him smile.

“Is this okay?” he mutters, tugging a little.

“Mhmm.” Liam swings their hands a little and laughs. “More than okay, really.”

And Zayn smiles because it’s so easy with Liam, like they’re falling together as simply as breathing.

They watch a movie he’s seen before, but it’s a good thing because he spends the entire time watching Liam. It’s a little pathetic, maybe, but Liam is so captivating that he can’t help it. His face shows every emotion and Zayn gets caught up in it.

“What’s wrong?” Liam whispers to him after he catches him staring for the second time. “Have I got something on my face?”

Zayn shakes his head and watches as his cheeks turn pink. He can’t look away.

And then, when the movie’s done and they’re huddled under a canopy waiting for a cab, Zayn tugs him down for a kiss, a proper one. Liam tastes like buttered popcorn and the M&Ms he shared with him, and it’s everything Zayn thought it would be.

Liam’s uncertain at first, but when Zayn doesn’t jump away, he kisses him back eagerly, pressing his hands to the small of Zayn’s back. Zayn shivers and bites down on Liam’s lip, soothing it with his tongue.

They don’t stop kissing until their cab driver beeps his horn at them, impatient, and then they clamber in and try to keep their hands to themselves.

They don’t succeed, and Zayn gets a crick in his neck from craning it to kiss Liam.

“Well,” Liam says when they get out of the car. His lips are red and swollen and his hair’s a mess, “that was nice.”

“Just nice?”

“Brilliant. Um, I really like you, yeah? You’re bloody fit and so nice and I liked kissing you.”

Zayn laughs and slides a hand into Liam’s pocket. “Same, babe.”

He gets that sensation of falling again, of fitting together so smoothly without any effort at all. It’d be unnerving if it wasn’t so natural. He feels a bit like Liam is the sun after a long winter, or the first breath after being underwater, or something equally as cheesy.

He wants to paint Liam in browns and golds and reds, setting the world aflame with the warmth of his smile.

Maybe it’s too early to be thinking of Liam like this, and maybe there’s no such thing as soulmates, but when Liam looks at him, Zayn feels like he’s just settled down in front of a fire.

Realising Liam’s talking, he shakes himself out of his stupor— the fire metaphors are a little much, even for him— and tunes himself back into the sound of his voice.

“Hmm?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to get more coffee, or something? I mean, I don’t quite want to leave yet and I just thought…”

“That’d be wonderful,” Zayn tells him, because his skin is itching to be on Liam’s again. “I thought you didn’t drink coffee, though?”

Liam shrugs. “I’m happy with tea, I promise. As long as that’s alright with you?”

“Perfect.”

They stop in the first cafe they find. It’s a little dingy, but the counters are relatively clean and only a little sticky, and there are overstuffed chairs that look comfortable. Zayn orders a cappuccino, knowing he’ll regret it in a few hours when he can’t sleep, and Liam, a black tea.

“Okay,” Liam says when they’ve settled with their cups. “What do you want to be when you grow up?”

Zayn raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Excuse me? I’m a teacher already, Liam.”

“I know that,” he scoffs. “But like, everyone has a dream to do something crazy and impossible and completely irresponsible.”

Zayn’s always wanted to teach kids, loved them ever since he was a kid, and he practically breathes art, but Liam’s right. “Thought I was going to be a singer when I was a teenager,” he says finally, stirring his coffee. “I was going to try out for the X-Factor, like.”

“Really? I was going to as well, but chickened out at the last minute. I loved to sing, though. Like, proper was going to try to be a star.”

He can imagine Liam like that, lighting up the stage and singing so openly. “You’ll have to sing for me sometime, then.”

“Only if you sing for me.”

“Could do,” Zayn says, shrugging. “We could make it a duet.”

Liam kisses him again before they part for the night, and this time it’s a little bitter with the aftertaste of their drinks, but Liam’s sweet enough that Zayn doesn’t mind. He closes his eyes as Liam deepens the kiss and presses his fingers to Zayn’s jaw. Zayn wraps his hand in Liam’s shirt and tugs him impossibly closer.

When Liam takes him to the fire station, Zayn’s favourite part by far are the fire engines. They’re big and a little dirty, but he’s had a fascination since he was little.

“These are so sick,” he exclaims, looking up at them with a huge smile. Liam laughs and whistles once. A pretty golden retriever comes trotting out of a door with a kitten following.

“This is Brit. She’s the station’s mascot and probably the sweetest thing you’ll ever meet. And you’ve already met Rosie.”

Zayn pets them both and giggles when Rosie paws at his hand.

“Not a dalmatian?”

Liam shakes his head. “It’s a stereotype, and Brit’s lovely. We really just keep her around so we don’t get bored.”

“Because being a firefighter is so boring,” teases Zayn and Liam holds up his hands.

“When we’re just chilling, it can be!”

Liam shows him the bedroom next, and it’s a room filled with tidy beds. There are personal items tucked around the headboards and a familiar face on one.

“Oh hello,” Louis says. He’s stretched out on the bed, with his head hanging off the end and a book in his hand. “Who’s this?”

“Zayn,” he answers, waving. Louis sits up and grins at them both. It’s a little terrifying.

“Oooh, is Liam giving you a tour?”

“Yes, Louis,” Liam says. Louis’ grin gets wider.

“And you’re bringing him into the bedroom on, what, the fifth date? Bit presumptuous of you Payno, innit? Do I need to leave?”

“You need to shut up,” Liam retorts and turns to Zayn with a grimace. “I’m really sorry about him, I didn’t mean for it to be anything, erm, I just—“

“S’alright, Liam,” Zayn says. Liam seems to apologise for Louis a lot, but Zayn doesn’t mind. Louis cackles from his place on the bed.

“Well, if you’re not shagging, then I’ll give you the tour instead. Make it interesting— Liam here’s a little dry, if we’re being fully honest. How about it?”

Zayn doesn’t have time to answer before Louis’ is scrambling up on a bed and launching into a speech.

“This fine room is where we do all our sleeping if we’re on duty. There’s a strict no shagging rule— sorry, boys— and we don’t actually live here. This—“ he jumps onto his neighbour’s bed and bounces a little, messing up the blankets, “—is our boy Liam’s bed. As you can see, he’s decided to decorate it with pictures of Justin Timberlake.”

“I have not!” Liam interjects, glaring at the other boy. “You put that up because you thought it was too bare.”

“Cause it was,” Louis says breezily and he puts his hands on his hips. “And if you didn’t want them there, then why haven’t you taken them down? Check and mate, mate.” He jumps onto three more beds, and Liam and Zayn follow him. “This is Ed’s bed. He’s always got good snacks.” Louis drops down and peers under it, victoriously pulling out a tin of biscuits. “Little fucker, these are supposed to go in the kitchen or else we’ll get mice.”

“That’s what Rosie’s for.”

Louis snorts. “Rosie’s good for cuddles and picking up birds. S’about it. Biscuit?” Zayn shakes his head and Louis shrugs, stuffing another in his mouth.

A piercing alarm sounds though the building and Louis tosses the tin aside. “That’s my cue, boys. Don’t make too much of a mess when we’re gone. I meant that in the most sexual way possible.” He winks at Zayn as he shoots by and slides down the pole, hollering all the while.

“So that was Louis,” Liam says nervously when the alarm cuts off and they can hear again. “He’s a bit much but he’s also one of the best blokes you’ll ever meet.”

“He seems cool. He’d get along really well with Eleanor, I think.”

“Is that that girl from your complex? God, don’t tell Louis that, or he’ll be insufferable.”

Zayn laughs and takes his hand again. “Is there really a no shagging rule in here?”

“Yeah, why?”  

“Shame,” Zayn says casually, biting his lip. “Guess we’ll just have to wait until next time.”

Liam blushes but looks up at him through his lashes and Zayn is so, so gone.

“There’s a rule against it here,” he says slowly, “but there’s not one downstairs?”

Zayn thinks about it. “C’mon then,” he breathes, making his way towards the stairs. “We haven’t got long until they come back.”

Liam ends up blowing him against one of the fire engines and Zayn might be a little bit in love.

“Say hi to your boyfriend,” Harry sings and plants a kiss on Zayn’s head. Zayn glances up at him with a frown.

“Who?”

“Liam. Isn’t that who you’re texting?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

Niall laughs from across the room and then quiets when Zayn glares. “Oh, you’re serious.”

“I thought for sure you two were,” Harry says, tilting his head to the side. “How many dates have you been on again?”

“Erm,” Zayn counts in his head and loses track. “Ten, maybe?”

Harry’s phone dings and he glances down. “Louis says seventeen— you’re seriously not officially dating yet?”

“No,” he says distractedly, frown deepening. “Hold on, did you say Louis?”

“Short, dramatic, spiky hair, hits on Eleanor all the time. You know him, right?” Niall asks.

“Well, yeah, but how do you lot know him?”

Harry and Niall exchange looks and shrug in unison.

“He comes around sometimes,” Harry explains.

“I’ve never seen him here.”

“Maybe it’s when you and Liam are out.” Harry’s phone goes off again. “Oh, he’s coming over now, actually. I’ll tell him to bring Liam.”

“O…kay?”

Zayn’s a little confused, but he likes Louis and he likes his boys and he likes Liam, so tonight should be fun. He hopes that they all get along.

“I’ll make food,” Niall says and he goes off into the kitchen, whistling. “Spagbol okay?”

“That’s Liam’s favourite,” Zayn calls back and ignores the knowing look Harry sends him. Niall blasts music, like he always does when he’s cooking, and Harry hums along as he messes around on his laptop. Zayn stretches out on the couch, tucking his toes under Harry’s thigh, and definitely does not think about being boyfriends with Liam.

Harry and Niall are crazy, and he digs his feet into Harry’s leg in punishment. Harry squeezes his calf, but mainly ignores him.

“What are we even going to do tonight?” he asks finally. “I’ve barely spent any time with Louis and you’ve barely spent time with Liam. What if we don’t get along?”

“We will,” Harry says confidently and Zayn wishes he had that confidence. “It’ll work out, you’ll see.”

He jumps up to get the knock on the door. Louis grins at him, Liam standing behind with a matching smile.

“Hello, Zayn!” he cries, pinching his nipple as he goes by. “Hey boys— hold on. Is that Michael Buble playing? Is it Christmas?”

“Niall likes him,” Harry explains as Louis goes over to give him a hug. He drops down next to Harry and puts his head in his lap, much to Zayn’s surprise.

“Hi,” Liam says, pecking him on the cheek. Zayn gives him a kiss back. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“It wasn’t my idea, but I’m glad you’re here.”

Liam smiles at him and holds up the bottle of wine he’s brought along. Zayn suppresses a snort, because Liam’s actually, genuinely trying to make friends with his friends. But it’s laugh or melt into a pile of mush.

“You have shit music taste, Niall,” he hears Louis yell. The music’s turned off abruptly and Niall comes out, looking as threatening as one can be in an apron.

“The fuck did you say?”

Harry laughs and Louis pokes him in the side. “No, you’re not allowed to say anything about it, because your music’s shit too. Fucking hipsters.”

“I’ll put my iPod on, yeah?” Zayn cuts in smoothly. He picks up his from the table and plugs it into the speakers. Justin Timberlake starts playing and it seems to appease everyone.

Harry spreads their old blue and white cloth over the table— “We’re being fancy, Zayn”— and sets it, Niall brings out the food and Liam uncorks the wine.

Niall gets sauce all down his front and Louis drinks too much and Harry nearly falls out of his chair from laughing so hard. Liam puts away three helpings of spagbol and thanks Niall so earnestly that he blushes, and Zayn just smiles, warm from the feeling of family they’ve managed to create.

How could he ever think they wouldn’t all get along?

After dinner, Liam helps Harry clean up and Zayn dries the dishes. They turn on Taylor Swift and scream-sing until they can’t anymore.

“Let’s play a game,” says Liam and Niall offers poker. But they can’t find any chips, or anything to use as chips, so Harry teaches them some sort of game he learned from his year in American uni instead.

Zayn and Louis finish off the wine and Zayn sighs, feeling pleasantly warm and soft and happy. He drops into Liam’s lap and curls up into his chest.

“Hi, babe,” Liam says against the side of his head. Zayn turns so his lips catch Liam’s cheek and he gets the urge to draw him again. Draw all of them, his five boys all sprawled against each other and becoming family.

“I need your help,” he says as soon as Liam picks up.

“Hello to you too, babe. What’s wrong?”

“I’m substituting for a teacher who’s called in sick; they didn’t have any notice and I just have one class today, so they’ve asked me instead of a substitute, and I don’t know what to do with them.”

“What year?”

“Three,” he answers, biting his lip. “The teacher didn’t leave any lesson plan or anything, and I can’t just show them films all day. Do you have any ideas?”

Liam’s quiet for a moment as Zayn tries not to panic. There’s something about being in charge of twenty children continuously for seven hours that makes him a little scared.

There’s some weird noise on the other end of the line and he frowns. “Liam?”

“I’m back,” he says, a little out of breath. “Listen, I’ve talked to Paul and he’s going to let Louis and me off this afternoon. We can come in and speak to your students for a bit, yeah? Would they like that?”

“Oh my god,” Zayn breathes, dropping his head onto the desk. “You are the best person in the world. Thank you so much.”

“Not a problem at all. We’ll be there around two, see you soon.”

“Bye.”

He clicks the phone off and breathes a sigh of relief. If the whole day goes to shit, at least he’ll see Liam at the end of it. At least he has something to ensure the class’ good behaviour. Today’s not going to be so bad.

“But we’re not meant to have a surprise today,” a little girl with brown hair says, frowning at him. “Miss would’ve told us!”

“That’s why it’s a surprise, Angie,” he tells her, not for the first time. He cuts her off before she can protest some more. “And if you’re extra good, I’ll let you paint before lunch.”

That gets the whole class to settle, and they happily go along with grammar and math and all the stuff Zayn’s not supposed to teach. He likes the reading the best, if he’s being honest, because it’s Roald Dahl’s BFG. A classic, and the kids all enjoy pretending to be giants at recess. It’s actually adorable.

His art class coincides with their lunch break, so he doesn’t get to eat much lunch. But he doesn’t mind, because it’s the littlest ones in today. They’re his favourite, although he’d never tell.

He gets a text from Liam at a minute until two saying they’re in the parking lot and Zayn sends him back the room number.

“Okay, listen! The special surprise is here! At your desks, everyone, and be quiet.” There’s an air of nervousness as the kids look at each other in puzzlement. Zayn bites down on a smile and opens up the door. Liam and Louis come in dressed in their gear and everyone in the room gasps.

“Hi everyone!” Liam says as he takes off his helmet. They chorus a hello back and then fall silent. It’s the most quiet he’s ever seen them, they’re so totally enraptured by the two men at the front.

When they’re done talking, the kids crowd up to try on Louis’ helmet and Liam’s jacket. Zayn laughs at how completely they’re swallowed by their clothing. One girl squeals as Louis sweeps her up and demonstrates how they save people from fires, and soon he’s got a gaggle of kids clamouring to have the next turn.

“My cat got stuck up in a tree and we had t’call you,” a boy says solemnly and Liam nods, equally as solemn.

“We do that sometimes.”

“The engine came and someone went up with a ladder.”

“Was your cat safe, then?”

The boy shakes his head. “He scratched the man and got dropped. He landed on his feet, though.”

“Well, that’s good,” says Liam, giving the boy a high five and a pat on the head. The boy beams and switches topics about how his mum burned the bacon once and the alarm went off.

Another boy, Ben, runs back and tugs on Zayn’s shirt.

“Thank you so much, Mister Malik,” he says, eyes shining. “How do you know a real life fireman?”

Zayn hesitates and glances back up to the front of the room where Liam is talking with a little girl. “Well, he’s my boyfriend.”

Ben’s eyes go wide. “Your boyfriend? Wickeeedddd.”

“He’s pretty cool,” he agrees, laughing. Liam looks back and catches his eye, smiling.

The bell rings and the kids run around the room, gathering their rucksacks and jackets and notebooks, lining up by the door and saying enthusiastic goodbyes to Louis and Liam. Zayn leads them all outside and passes them off to the monitor there.

“So,” Liam says with a smirk, “I heard you called me your boyfriend.”

Zayn blushes and makes himself busy by tidying up his desk. “Might’ve. Ben thought it was sick.”

“I am pretty cool,” Liam teases and Zayn pokes him in the side, rolling his eyes.

“Sure, babe.”

“You have to think I’m cool, you’re my boyfriend,” Liam sings and Zayn gives in, swatting him on the shoulder.

“Alright, we’re dating. Leave me be so I can clean up.”

Liam briefly presses a kiss to the back of his neck and then steps back to the door where Louis is leaning. Zayn’s done in a few minutes and he hastily scribbles a note to the regular teacher about their activities.

“All good?” Liam asks, taking Zayn’s hand.

“All good.”

“Can you catch a ride with Zayn?” Louis asks, pushing his hands into his pockets. “I’ve got to rush.”

Liam glances at Zayn and Zayn gives him a nod.

“Where’re you off to?”

“Eleanor and I are going to dinner and a concert and I’ve got to get ready.”

“Eleanor?” Liam says, waggling his eyebrows at the same time Zayn says: “She’s finally agreed to a date? Lucky, bro.”  

Louis flushes, but only slightly, and fidgets with the zip on his jacket. “Yeah. She’s fit.”

“Maybe leave Rosie at home this time, yeah?” says Liam and Louis flips him off.

“Enjoy your heated car snogging session. I’m going to go shower?”

“For three hours?” Zayn shouts as he leaves.

“Fuck you!” Louis shouts back and is instantly berated by another teacher. Zayn and Liam look at each other before bursting into quiet giggles that are renewed when a text comes through that says fuck u i fucking hate u both.

Zayn switches off the lights and pulls the door closed behind him, tugging Liam along to the carpark. He’s just in the seat when Liam’s hand settles on his thigh.

“Christ,” he says, jumping. “At least wait until I’ve left work.”

“But I want to kiss my boyfriend,” Liam whines and Zayn smiles at the word as he starts the car.

“It’s unprofessional, babe.”

Liam’s hand stays where it is, fingers just gently running against the inner seam of his trousers, and he manages to find a secluded spot to park. The car’s not even off before Liam’s crowding in close and mouthing at Zayn’s neck, biting gently at the vein and making him shiver.

“I hate you,” Zayn gasps and Liam nips him a little sharper. “That’s going to bruise and I’m going to have to explain it away tomorrow.”

“Don’t care.”

“Fuck.”

“Not yet,” he says, grinning, “but hopefully soon.”

Fuck Harry and his fucking candles, honestly. Mornings are bad enough without having to watch for potential hazards.

“They’re for my meditation!” Harry tells him, only whining a little.

“I don’t care,” Zayn answers, stomping down the stairs. “That’s the second time they’ve started a fire.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so clumsy,” he says. He tries for scornful and fails as he goes tripping down the stairs, just catching himself before he falls.

“Styles,focus on your own feet,” Niall says with a long-suffering sigh. “And blow your candles out next time.”

Harry pouts at them both, but Niall’s immune and Zayn’s not awake enough to fully appreciate it. It’s bloody nine in the morning on a Saturday, and he’d been enjoying catching up on his sleep.

“You’re buying me coffee for this,” he grumbles. Harry shrugs and goes over to speak to Eleanor. “I hate him.”

“Sure,” says Niall, yawning. “We all do. And yet, we’re still friends with him. S’amazing, isn’t it?”

Zayn just grunts and crosses his arms, waiting for the fire department.

He’s not sure if it’s a bad sign or not that he recognises most of the men on duty; he certainly hangs around the station to make friends with most of them. He waves to Paul as he comes out and again at Ed.

“Are the lads working today?” Niall wonders and before Zayn can answer, two familiar figures come towards them.

“You know, babe,” Liam says as he wraps an arm around Zayn’s shoulders, “it’s nice that you missed me enough to set a small fire, but I would’ve seen you in six hours.”

Zayn glares at the three laughing boys. “I didn’t mean to set a fire! I just wanted a piss and Harry left his candles lit on the carpet again.”

Liam laughs again and leans down to press his forehead to Zayn’s temple. “Missed you too.” Zayn leans into his warmth and hums, twisting their hands together.

“Do I have to wait six hours?”

“You could set another fire,” Louis says. “But then you’d be marked as an arsonist and possibly go to jail.”

“And then you’d have to wait six years,” Niall puts in. Zayn heaves a sigh and pushes his lip out, holding tighter to Liam’s hand. He kisses him soundly—ignoring the wolf whistles around him—and sighs once more.

“Alright, go save people,” he tells Liam, nudging him in Louis’ direction. “Don’t let him get too burned, yeah? I like my boyfriend to have all his bits intact, thank you.”

“But if you had to choose, what bits would be your favourite?”

“Louis!”

“Hush, Liam. I’m trying to see what bits I’d have to save first if you were dying in a fire.”

“Dick first,” Niall advises, giggling like mad. “And then hands second, I’d reckon.”

Louis nods thoughtfully, eyeing them both. “Done. Everything else is just collateral.”

Zayn ignores their guffaws and kisses Liam again, tasting smoke mixed in with minty chapstick on his lips. It’s weird and he wrinkles his nose, but he figures it’s somewhat his fault.

Dimly, he hears Niall say to Louis: “Think they’ll come up to breath any time soon?”

“Fucking gross.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Harry chimes in. That makes Liam laugh and he presses a kiss to Zayn’s forehead before stepping away. Zayn grins at him as he’s pulled away by Louis, and Niall and Harry bump into his side.

“I’d bet if the room was burning, you wouldn’t even notice,” Harry says.

“Probably not,” Zayn admits, shrugging. “Not when he’s around.”

 ****  
  
  


 


End file.
